


Ready, Set, Action!

by bluloona



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluloona/pseuds/bluloona
Summary: Gun Atthaphan has always liked Off Jumpol ever since he laid his eyes on him. Meanwhile, Off couldn't care less about his costar. But there is always a very thin line between reality and fiction, and as the lines get blurry, so do their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Emma/Porsche (Senior Secret Love), Khai/Third (Theory of Love), New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Bluloona here.
> 
> ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘
> 
> So I was just watching a YT video full of OffGun moments but it's more on the realistic side meaning there's no taking out of context or anything. I remember this one comment that says maybe they're all just doing it for show and that someday they will settle down with different people and I cannot tell you how LEGIT sad I was, but your girl is inspired because of those so here it is! BTW, this is the first time I'll be posting in A03 so there's that 🤪 and it will be leaning more towards the real stuff and that includes filming, schedules, promotions, lines from their characters, and I'll try to make them as realistic as possible (even if I have like little knowledge about those stuff). Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed putting these imaginary scenarios into words ♡♡

**CHAPTER 1: Love You More**

_**Gun's POV** _

I have always thought that there is something so different about Off, besides his naruto hair and fiery attitude. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew something is about to happen. I don't know what exactly, until…

"Gun." my manager called just as I had done my 30th push up. "I managed to land you another role."

"Is it BL?"

"Uh." he grunted. I have nothing against the BL genre. In fact, I've always found it so interesting. My first BL movie was The Blue Hour with Oab and I have definitely learned a lot because of it. One of those is finding it in myself to love someone beyond genders. Oab has been nothing but pleasant so I was confident in exploring through uncharted waters, not to mention my fans really dig it.

"What is it about?" I grabbed the water bottle beside me and chugged as I waited for his answer.

"It's kind of like two different stories in one series."

"An anthology?"

"Uh..." he drawled off. "Anyways, yours is about a boy who is the president of a vet school club, which is about to be closed, and his only hope is recruiting the dean's niece who has a fear of dogs." 

"Interesting. Is it a rom com?"

"Uh. You'll star as the girl's best friend." I nodded along to his rambles. "You'll be meeting the cast in..." he checked his watch. "three hours from now." 

"WHAT?" Three hours?! That's not even enough time for me to pick an outfit!

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterdaaay?" I pouted.

"Oh come on. Three hours is enough-"

"It's like you barely even know me, P'Ed!" I whined. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a punctual and professional person. But ingredients need to be prepared first before cooking, and so do I when it comes to plans, especially work related. Sure, I can squeeze some in my schedule but today, I'm practically booked. I wake up at 8 am. Do my morning rituals. Leave to go to the gym at 9. Eat lunch by 12. Rest until 2. Do extra gym time until 5, then go home. Because of this, I didn't bring clothes for work, and there's the topic of traffic...

"Oyyy. Stop making that face, you're making me feel guilty."

"You should be."

He sighed. "I'll give you a ride to your house. Just wear a plain white collar and black pants." He turned around and started to walk out of the room. 

"Wait, what about food?" I yelled back at him. 

"We'll pick something up along the way." he replied. Why do I feel like he's been planning this all along? I narrowed my eyes at him. He caught my stare and frowned in return.

"What are you looking at? Hurry! I heard traffic is going to be INSANE today."

***

The car screeched to a stop and I basically dashed towards the building. There is no one around, except for some gardeners tending the university's plants, and a group of people who are wearing the same clothes as mine, forming a circle. I figured these are the cast and walked towards them.

"Sawadee kha." I wai'd and so did they. 

"I'm really sorry for being late today. I'm Gun, by the way."

"It's okay. You're only…three minutes late!" a girl with curled, brown hair smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nong Gun. I'm Cherreen. This is Nanon," she pointed to the cute guy beside her. "Thanaerng," the girl in a low hanging ponytail grinned. "Kang," the guy with the bushy eyebrows mumbled his sawadees. "…and Off." he nodded at me. He really stands out of the rest. I thought it was just because of his lanky figure, but the more I think about it, I realized it's because of his spiky hair. Every guy I know either has that traditional bowl cut or that tousled-i-just-got-out-of-bed-lol style. It's bold and… kind of cute, actually.

We did more sawadees and small talk until Nanon called us all out and insisted we skip the formalities since we'll be working for a year, and two, if we're lucky. 

"Why must you ruin the nice atmosphere Non." Thanaerng shook her head. 

"I'm just saying. Tell me nobody felt that tension."

"You could've just saved it for the workshop." They continue to bicker, with Thanaerng accusing Nanon of scaring us, and him assuring her he is not.

"I'm sorry. What workshop?" I whispered to Cherreen, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

"Oh, it's all just a bunch of running lines and icebreakers for us to get used to each other." Cherreen replied. Thanaerng is now hitting Nanon's shoulder while the latter tries to avoid her while chuckling. 

"So it's like team building?" I glanced at her, only to find at her staring at them in amusement. I'm guessing these two already knew each other and they won't be needing this after all.

"Yeah…" she muttered. Now Nanon is running around, parkouring through stonewalls and dodging our arms, with Thanaerng chasing him. Just as they passed through a column, I saw Kang and Off leaning on a tree across us. Kang with his arm above his head talking at Off while Off is crossing his arms, his gaze locked downwards, before it found its way to me. 

At that moment, I feel like somebody accidentally hit the pause button and I'm suspended in between time running its usual course and the moment everything stops. My heart is slowing down as every second passes, and as it beats, it becomes louder than the first, until it's the only sound that I can hear. And it truly is, at that moment. 

He gave me a small smile and raised his hand in an attempt of a wave, breaking me from the spell that I mostly have created. I smiled back, although it's more like relief. What would've happened if he didn't wave? Will it be more awkward? Did he notice I was staring? Wait, why am I even thinking this? 

I continued looking at him. He looks really good with this angle, and the lighting filtering through the leaves didn't help either. Somehow I can't wait to start filming.

***

When you hear the word team building, you would probably think about people doing tug of wars while wearing a colored headband, and in some way, we are like that. We all want to accomplish a single goal (same headband) which is ultimately making this series a success. And we do that by being comfortable enough with each other. Everything will follow through after. The tug of wars…well, Thanaerng and Nanon are pretty much in charge of it. 

Today is our fourth workshop meeting and to be honest, it's going pretty well. We eat lunch together, go to the theaters, even just chill in the room and listen to Scrubb, which is what we're doing right now. 

I was just scrolling Instagram while sipping my Starbucks when the door bursted open.

"'Wadee. Am I late?" Cherreen bent down, trying to catch her breath.

"Barely." P'Champ stated. Usually, before series are filmed, it's a tradition that the cast will undergo workshop trainings which includes familiarizing with the different characters and bonding with everyone in general. Chemistry, as they say. Since P'Champ is the director of the series, he's also the one leading the workshop. 

"Definitely. In fact, we're about to go home." Kang retorted, shoving a fork full of lettuce in his mouth. 

"Harhar." Cherreen monotonely said as Kang and Off laughed and exchanged high fives.

"Have you had lunch na, Reen?" P'Champ asked.

"No khub." He pointed at the table behind her as she mumbled a "thank God" before dashing towards it. I shook my head, amused. Typical Cherreen. The only time she wasn't running late was when we first met, and I'm not even exaggerating.

We continued doing our own thing as we waited for Cherreen to finish. Me sipping coffee while scrolling through my IG, Kang showing Thanaerng some video that left them laughing their asses off, while Nanon and Off were playing a mobile game, judging from their intense stares and shouting matches. 

"Ey, Gun! Look at this!" Kang hollered. I put my cup down and trotted towards them as Kang practically shoved his phone to my face. 

The man began the video by panning the phone to a transparent mug that looks like it has water on it. He flipped it down and no water came out, to no one's surprise. He then filmed himself walking to the kitchen, called his mom, then acted as if he's throwing a cup of water to her. She threw her hands and shrieked in response, as the man (and us) cackled. 

"Oh and here is the best part." Kang interrupted.

The man now filled the mug with water and handed it to his mom, convincing her to do the same with his dad. His dad was just sitting in the couch, reading newspaper, when the mom doused tap water at him, and the man secretly filmed the whole thing.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAH!" Thanaerng bellowed, clutching her stomach, and I was laughing to the point of not being able to see anything.

"Look at her face~" Thanaerng cried.

"Even… she… is confused, pfft." I said in between giggles. We continued this for another five minutes or so before P'Champ clapped his hands, gathering our attention.

"Okay, Reen is done. Finally." we chuckled. "So let's officially start the activities. Gather around!" we walked towards the center of the room and formed a circle before sitting down.

"I trust that we already know each other's names." P'Champ started. Everyone nodded in response. "So let's play a game called Love You More!"

"Why does it sound like a cheesy love song?" Off asked. Everyone can't help but let out some stifled laughters.

"Because it is. I actually forgot the title of the game BUT 'Love You More' is very appropriate, you'll see."

"So we will form a biiig big circle and there will be an IT who is in the middle of that circle. I'll decide who starts first and that person will say "I love *name of the IT* but I love *name of another person* more." and he has to say it before the IT touches him. Then the other person will repeat what the first person said but this time he changes the names. Now he'll say I love *name of the person who said his name* but I love *another person* more. And it goes on and on until the IT touches someone." 

"So it's more like who is faster?" Cherreen asked.

"Yes." P'Champ nodded. I immediately run through the names in my head. Cherreen, Kang, Nanon, Off, Thanaerng… whew, I'll definitely not call the last one.

Everyone exchanged their ohh's and ok's before I raised my hand.

"P'Champ, you won't be joining?" 

"Uh... I'd rather sit in here and supervise." he dramatically sat down on the chair beside the door as we groaned in unison.

"Ahh." P'Champ clapped his hands once more. "Okay, let's start! Thana you're IT." THANK GOD.

"Kang, you're up!" P'Champ pointed at him. Thanaerng slowly walked towards Kang as he stuttered.

"Uhh... I-I! Uh, what was it again?"

"I love Thana but-" P'Champ guided.

"OH, ILOVETHANABUTILOVECHERREENMOORE!" he shouted. Thanaerng turned to her left.

"I LOVE KANG BUT I LOVE NANON MORE." Cherreen confidently proclaimed.

"AHHHY FUCK." Nanon panicked. This time Thanaerng rushed to Nanon and he stepped out of the circle, swiftly dodging her hands.

"I. LOVE. CHERREEN BUT. I LOVE. GUN MORE!" he shouted in between gasps while avoiding any contact with the IT.

"UHH..." I swallowed as Thana's eyes snapped at me, like a predator stalking its prey. I blurted the first name that popped in my head.

"I LOVE NANON BUT I LOVE OFF MORE!" I closed my eyes, waiting for Thana's touch.

"Uyyy!" Cherreen sang as Kang whistled. I glanced at Off and saw he was also taken aback. Thanaerng latched onto his arm before he found his voice and yelled for a time out.

"Oy! Time out, time out!" he held his palm up while his other is lying on top of his fingers, forming a T.

"Nope." P'Champ shook his head.

"Who am I supposed to call? There's no one left!"

"You can just repeat the names." Off looked at him as if he just grew two heads. "See, that's the beauty of the game. You can take your revenge and play verbal ping pong with someone or call that special person without being too obvious… it's up to you! There's no rule against it!" P'Champ declared. 

"And Gun decided to do the latter huh?" Kang nudged me while wiggling his brows.

"Haha." I dryly laughed, shoving him lightly. Yet I can't help but form a small smile on my lips. I looked at Off again and saw him begging P'Champ for a rematch while the other just continue shaking his head.

Well, so much for icebreakers.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Forever**

_**Gun's POV** _

They say that when you're miserable, seconds feel like hours and days feel like years. But when you're having fun, it's like time doesn't exist at all. I have felt both, yet this has to be the blueprint of that happiness they're talking about. 

We did the workshop activities for a month before proceeding to film and we click SO well it was scary. For the first two weeks, the main casts got to really know each other, but on the rest we were separated since there are two stories in this series, and we just don't belong in the same story. On the remaining days, we get to spend time with the minor casts and the crew in general. Everything is not that personal compared to the first two weeks but it was fun nonetheless. And I made it my life mission to record every moment in my IG story.

"Ey, Gun!" I could hear Cherreen's voice calling me but my eyes are glued to my phone. My fingers began tapping on the screen as I hear footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

"Say aaah~" she said, and I complied. Unlike the other two, I trust Cherreen with my whole soul. If it was Kang telling me this, I would've kept my mouth closed as possible. Who knows what that guy is up to? And if it was Off...

Speaking of Off, he and I were much closer than before. As close as Cherreen and I but there's still that specific barrier between us. I really couldn't pinpoint what it is, but I'm also not complaining. 

I nibbled on whatever she fed me with and was greeted with a sweet, fruity taste.

"Mmm. Is this grapes?" I asked.

"Mmhm. I specifically stole that from Kang's portion." My brows furrowed, not because of what Cherreen said, but because of what I've seen. I could feel Cherreen shifting her weight and looking at my phone.

"Your sister?" I nodded. After a few beats of silence, I noticed she was just probably waiting for me to continue.

"It's just... things have been tough... back home. You know, with my new baby brother, and my dad's job and my sister's college fees... And the Prada bag that I've been eyeing for a while lately." I blurted the last sentence. 

"Well, I'm not an expert on branded bags but..." we laughed, before she placed her hand on top of mine. "Listen, Gun... I may not know much about you or your personal life, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, okay? If you ever need someone to talk to or rant or even gossip, I'm here." See this is what I like about Cherreen. Even if she doesn't understand the whole picture, the whole situation really, she's still willing to give her support. It shows that she's not in it for the drama, and not everyone is like that.

I wrapped my arms around her, the scent of coconut and the feeling of never getting a moment like this again enveloping me. "Thank you na khub." 

"P'Cherreen? Scene 1 is about to start in five." I lifted my eyes and saw a girl wearing a headset and holding a clipboard. Cherreen nodded as the girl dashed off somewhere, blabbering something about the lighting and props.

"I have to go Gun. Hang in there, 'kay?" she patted my shoulder before walking away. Off and Kang are probably in the building right now with Cherreen since they are in the third scene. I am also in the first episode but Kang and Off has most of the dialogues so that'll buy me some free time. 

I made myself comfortable on the bench, observing the bustle of the crew around me. Some are still eating from the styrofoamed packs of food, some are carrying sound systems and light stands, and in the corner is P'Champ listening intently to the screenwriters. Funny how they put all this effort just for entertaining an audience. And funny how I seemed to enjoy it also. You see, the thing with life is that you only have one, and if you do get another shot in the next life, you won't remember the previous lifetime. That's why it's important to find what you genuinely like and are willing to take risks for. In my case, it's all of this. 

But just because you fall short of something doesn't mean it's going to be like that forever. 

I deliberated for a few seconds before opening the VenMo app. 

***

We all have different ways or outlets for our feelings. Some draw, paint, make music, or write. I express it by acting. And with my character, Rome, he isn't that hard to play as. He's just like me but more timid and lovesick. Basically a bottom. And being a "couple" with the costar that you find interesting is just the cherry on top.

"Okay Scene five, Take one… AC-TION!" a snap resounded through the empty halls as I turned around looking for Cherreen.

"What are you looking at?" Off said. I bathed in his gruff voice, and almost forgot to turn back at him.

"CUT!" A voice cut through the air. "Gun, why are you smiling? You're supposed to look kind of scared." P'Champ scolded. Uh... smile whaat? "And Off, be more authoritative. Imagine you're a bully and you have to push this guy around to do what you want. Don't be afraid to exaggerate! This is a romantic COMEDY after all." I looked at Off apologetically. 

"Sorry." I grimaced.

"It's okay. There's always a next time." he smiled. I seriously need to get my act together. 

"Scene five, take two… ACTION!"

"What are you looking at?" I turned back at him, his face contorted in a frown and… he… actually? Looks?? Hotter???? If that's even possible. Okay, stay focused, Gun. He rolled up his sleeves, showing his veiny arms, before saying his next line.

"I'll give you one more day. If you can't convince your girlfriend to join my club, you're so done. Understand?" he pointed his finger at me threateningly. I thought of laughing in his face but then I remembered I have to look shy. 

"Uh...well..." I hesitated.

"Uh...well...what? Uh...well…uh...well? What?" he angrily mocked.

"Well..." I looked at his nose, careful not to make any eye contact or we'll have to redo everything again. "Emma and I, we are not a couple." 

"Oh..." he said, surprised. "But you look so close. You and her are always together."

"We have been friends since forever- since in high school, I mean. Ahhhh~" I stuttered, slamming my palms on the table. I could hear Off and the crew laughing as my embarrassment grew. 

"CUT." Kang and Cherreen stood beside P'Champ, their smiles getting wider by the second.

"Hmm... I wonder where did the 'forever' come from...?" Kang asked, putting his finger on his temple like a child. 

"Shut uuup~" I half whispered, to no one in general but I guess they caught it cause they straight up guffawed. 

"Uuuuyyyy, he's blushing~" I formed a half square with my arms on the table before covering my entire face in it. I'm not even gonna bother touching my cheeks first to check because I could actually feel it getting redder. Shiiit, why do I blush so easily?

"Uhh. Take a break everyone. We'll continue in three." P'Champ's voice was almost robotic because of the megaphone.

"Three?!" Kang shouted.

"Two!" Cherreen continued.

"One!" Off's voice rang in my ears. If I didn't like this guy, I would've smacked the hell out of him. 

Wait… like?

"Give me a break, will you?" P'Champ sighed, making the trio laugh. I sat there with my face down for a whole minute, before I had to come up for air. I rested my elbow on the table with my head on my palm as I looked down, trying to calmly catch my breath. A pair of black shoes caught my attention so I stared straight up ahead and saw Off, still there, looking at me, as if I was a puzzle he's trying to solve. 

"What are you looking at?" I said, hoping it sounds nonchalant enough. He leaned closer, close enough that I can make out a few wrinkled lines that the foundation hasn't covered and the golden streaks of his chocolate brown eyes. I slightly reclined by instinct. 

"Huh. It's really true then." he whispered, making me glance at his full, pink lips. 

"…"

"You're really blushing." My eyes flicked back at his brown orbs and saw the familiar glint of mischief on it. I shoved him back as he cackled on his seat. This is really unfair. How can he just do that and be sooo... 

"OKAY EVERYONE BREAK IS OVER. GUN. OFF. YOU READY?" 

"Yes." Off said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He really found this amusing huh?

"Wait, P'Champ! Do we have to do the scene all over again?" I asked. 

"Nooo we'll just continue, with you saying the CORRECT LINE this time. Off, you say your line first. Okay?" his eyes went back and forth between Off and I, probably wondering what's up with my pouts and Off's teary eyes.

"Scene five, take three... AC-TION!" 

"Oh... but you look so close. You and her are always together."

"We have been friends since high school." I reasoned.

"Have you ever had a secret crush on your friend?" I've read this line a hundred times but now that he said it, why does it hit different? I reluctantly looked at him, scared he might see through me. "Have you?"

"Well..." I glanced back at him, steadying my breaths. "I don't like..." he raised his brows, curiousity and a bit of fear evident on his pretty face. "Forget it." I brushed it off and focused on the matter on hand. "Emma will never join your club no matter what. She really fears and hates dogs." 

"I don't give a damn how much she fears or hates dogs. I ask you-" he pointed at me. "-to convince her to join this club. You must find a way to do this." Off then proceeded to grab something from his satchel. I peered back at him as he fished out a pen and a piece of paper.

"And here. I have a form right here. Fill in now and sign here." This is happening waay too fast. One minute Emma and I were walking in the halls the next minute this guy wants me to sign something? I looked behind me, searching for any sign of Emma.

"What are you looking at?" a voice interrupted. 

"Can I ask Emma first?" he frowned.

"Why do you have to ask her? I have no time for that." he grabbed my hand and placed the pen in between my fingers. Why is this feeling so familiar? 

Oh. It was the same feeling as the day I first met him. 

"Sign! Take out your hand. What's your name? Rome. Sign your name." he continued to babble, as he guided me to write my own name above the black line. His hand is rough, like what I expected. And big it almost enveloped mine. And warm...

"Yes. That's all. I'll take care of the rest." He snatched the form and his pen before stuffing them back in his bag. He looks so cute when he's determined. Rude but cute. "And don't forget to convince your friend to join the club too. Understand?" he commanded. I stared at him intently. Why did he sign me up? Do they really need more members… or do they just like Emma? Hmmm...

"Aaaand CUT! Great job everyone!" the crew applauded, accompanied with a few whistles, probably from Kang and Cherreen. 

"What did I tell you? There's always a next time." Off said. I looked back at him and smiled. I have to be honest, I've met a lot of actors - I mean I started acting since I was 10 - and Off is just… different. Maybe it's the role, or his eyes, his height, the way he carries himself, or the situation itself, or everything above. It's just so easy talking to him, working with him, hell, even being around him. 

"Oyy. Is that... another blush?" he pointed at my face. I slapped his hand away as I rolled my eyes. 


End file.
